Undeniable Hunger
by Demonhunter2
Summary: Sam and Dean encounter a vicious vampire, the results will change them forever
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1---A Thirst For Blood**

Nikki watched Sam cautiously walk through the back alley, she watched carefully, she had been watching for a while, today was the day. Sam would be hers, she yearned for him, felt his powers, feel and taste his blood in her mouth. Nikki couldn't wait any longer she had to make her move; she ran to him and lunged.

Sam feeling someone watching him turned in time to see her come at him and he readied the machete to attack. She quickly threw him against the wall holding his right arm against the wall so he couldn't attack. She smiled, revealing her fangs, Sam drew in a deep breath to scream for Dean but she sunk her teeth deep into his neck and bit hard, and than harder. Placing her hand on his shoulder she pressed closer to Sam's chest, she always became excited when she felt her victim's heart rate increase to make-up for the lost blood and then to slow down, she bit even harder.

Sam didn't feel pain, there was no pain this was pure pleasure. Was this how it felt to be bitten? He couldn't explain the sensations he was feeling, he was excited, wanting, connected to her, he wanted her to steel all his blood, leave him dry and dead in this forsaken alley. He released the machete, and her hand reached and held his. He whispered "Take more, it's yours" She stopped and looked at him, he was the one. Nikki had taken many men, but he was different, he wanted her and she could feel his powers. It surged inside of her holding and empowering her. Taking her index finger she seductively wiped her blood soaked chin and feed it to Sam. His lips closed around her finger and sucked and drank his own blood. It was sweet and had an energy that brought his senses alive, awakening him. Then Nikki opened her shirt a little and brought Sam's mouth offering her blood, her energy so they could be one. Sam bite her but didn't break the skin, she pressed on his head forcing him to take it. Sam bit hard, than harder, and his drinking was merciless, he was hungry but it was more than she could take.

"Stop you must drink a human" Sam released, he had a crazed hungry look in his eyes and she knew he would be a vicious vampire and they were meant to be together.

"I'm so hungry" Breathing deeply the new sensation of drinking blood had awaken a part of him he always feared but now he longed for more blood and was willing to do anything to get it.

"Let's find your brother." Sam smiled he didn't care he wanted to quench his hunger "Young blood tastes sweet, it has an energy, a power like no other. Your brother would be the perfect first kill."

"NO!!! You bitch what have you done to me" Sam was trembling, what had he become? He could never hurt Dean

"You can't fight your hunger Sam; it's too powerful even for someone as powerful as you."

Sam let out three big harsh breaths, and with each breath he became more tempted, hungrier, and a smile on his face grew, he would feast on his brother.

"Sam, Sam where are you?" Sam smiled and wiped his mouth with his sleeve and walked towards his first victim.

"Dean hey, I saw her, she's brutal. She isn't like the others; I saw her drink a man just over there." Sam pointed to where he just came from.

"Why the hell didn't you stop her?" Dean questioned angrily; he couldn't believe his brother allowed a vampire to drink a human.

Sam turned and smiled "Because I was enjoying it too much" Dean's face turned pale and Sam pinned him to the ground.

"SAM NO!!! You got to fight it" Dean yelled hoping it would shake him out of this freak spell he was in

"Why fight what you are? I already drank" He lifted his arm to show the blood he wiped off earlier and dug deep into Dean throat. Sam bit hard, pain searing, the drinking was pure torture, and Dean could feel his heart rate increase, all he could do was to look up as Nikki kneeled down placed one hand on his head and the other on Sam's shoulder. It was just as exciting to watch as it was to drink. Tears ran down Dean's face as his eyes glazed over, Sam raised his head and looked at his dead brother proud of what he had done. He was no longer a human, the hunger had defeated him and the victory was glorious.

Sam walked home just in time to miss the sun rise, closed the drapes and picked-up his phone.

"Hi dad, how are you? Me why I couldn't be better, you see something happened last night and I thought I would share it with you. I met this girl, she was really cute, oh man those tits where to die for." Sam laughed

"Anyways daddy dearest she bit me, she bit me hard, and then harder. I drank, couldn't help it, actually I'm lying I wanted it. I never wanted anything in my whole life so much. But here is the clincher I wanted more, I needed a victim and then along came Dean. Oops, I wasn't supposed to do that right." Sam laughed again

"All well, daddy dearest, you do know what is best don't you. I would never have been there if you never taught me to be hunter, Dean never would have been there if you had not taught him nothing but hunting. Sooooo, I guess father does know best" A short pause

"I'm coming for you father and I will torture you more than I tortured Dean. Bye for now can't wait to see you again." With a huge smile on his face Sam hung-up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was dancing in the middle of the dance floor, listening, and feeling the music. People radiated around him, feeling his energy, feeding off of it, he was the desires of all around him, sensing what they wanted and becoming it. He fed off of their desires as some kind of sick appetizer. Sam felt alive, he had no inhibitions, no limits, his senses, and powers come alive that night. Feeling everyone's hearts beating, pounding, blood pulsating through their veins, his hunger grew with each beat and started to look for the perfect kill. A woman sitting at the bar alone was exactly what he was looking for; he could feel what she wanted and became it.

"Hi! Can I sit here" The woman looked up and was taken back a little, he was exactly what she wanted. Something about him drew her in.

Twenty minutes later they were heading out of the night club barely able to keep their hands off each other; Sam lured her into a back alley where he could feed in private. Sam stopped smiled and changed, she looked at him with shock he looked different he was no longer what she originally desired. Still smiling, Sam leaned into her ear and whispered "I know all your desires, I have a desire too. Do you know what I desire?" Not waiting for a response, Sam bit hard into her throat cutting the jugular and feeding on her energy.

John stared at his papers, another one. He shook his head and let it rest into his hands. He failed to protect both his sons, how could he allow this to happen? The words of Sam's message almost constantly rang in his head. "She bit me" "I wanted to drink" "Along came Dean" and "I'm coming for you father" John shook his head trying to forget the message, there was time to berate himself later, now was the time for the hunt. This hunt consumed him more than the hunt for the demon; he was hunting his own son. John couldn't let Sam exist anymore. There was a pattern, it was subtle but it was there. He knew Sam was clever, but this was brilliant, Dean's protection necklace with one victim, one of Sam's favorite books at another, when John looked at a map of all Sam's victims and connected the cities together it spelled "Sam". The last city was only 20 miles away from where he was, "I'm coming for you father...I'm will torture you more than I tortured Dean" John thought the only thing left to do was to pray. "Please God, help me...I don't want to hurt my son, but I can't allow him to hurt anymore innocent people. Please Mary forgive me for failing the boys, and for what I am going to do." John fought his tears "Please forgive me my love"

John's prayers where interrupted by a knock on the door, he got-up and answered the door.

"Hi! Dad" Sam was standing in front of him; he was talking as if nothing had happened. He was cheerful and happy, it was sickening.

"What no hi son, how are you? Can I come in" John just stood there with his mouth slightly a jarred shocked he couldn't believe Sam just came to his door, he expected him to lay a trap. "Dad can I come in?" Sam said with a concerned tone "Are you okay" John moved aside to let Sam in, and shut the door.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on" John wasn't sure if he should be relieved or run for his machete. Maybe he wasn't a vampire maybe John wouldn't have to kill his own son.

"Your message...you said you were bitten by a vampire, and you fed on your brother. Sam don't you remember that message?"

Sam sat on the single bed in the motel room and pondered as if he didn't remember making a phone call. Then as if it was some kind of afterthought Sam's face changed and an evil look replaced John's sweet son's face "Oh right, I did leave you that message. Dean was tasty." Sam laughed "I bet you taste just as good"

John quickly went for his machete but was trusted against the wall. Sam got-up with a delighted look on his face. "Oh come on, you didn't think my powers where going to just disappear when I changed." Sam laughed, and came close to his father.

"I told you I was coming. Well, everyone is going to love this. Big bad demon hunter John Winchester done in by his own son, wow I guess your not as tough as you would like everyone to think; huh dad." John was silent, this was a nightmare "Bravo, I bet mom is real proud of how you took care of her boys"

"Shut your mouth you little piece of shit. Don't you dare mention Mary, you hear me boy"

"Ohhhh!!! Tata!!!! Such fowl language."

"Dean's dead, I don't have to protect him anymore." Sam's face changed, he may have been a vampire but the hurt and pain of his childhood was still there and he knew where his father was going with this

"I have said nothing for the past 22 years because I couldn't stand for Dean to know that I BLAME YOU!!!" John yelled the last three words. He didn't mean it but he had to hurt his son to distract him, maybe even weaken his hold on him.

"I blame you for Mary's death, you little fucked-up freak!!! You where a mistake, I didn't want anymore children, Dean was good enough. I have always resented you; I wish the demon took you and not Mary."

Sam was hurt and he had heard enough he smacked John with the back of his hand; small amount of blood came onto Sam's hand.

"Shut-up" Sam starred at his hand, disgusted he looked into John's eyes. John could see Sam's eyes where all teary and remorseful

"Oh Dad I am so sorry, please forgive me." Sam leaned against John's chest begging for forgiveness "Please dad forgive me" John was relieved_, oh thank-you God for answering my prayers_

"its okay son, I know you don't mean it"

Sam lifted his head and move slightly away, and started to laugh. He was laughing so hard he fell on the bed holding his sides as if he was in agony.

"You believed me" Sam could barely say those because he was laughing so hard. Sam had ripped his heart out, this was torture.

"I've learned a new trick; you see I can sense what you want. I feel everything, your emotions, your desires, your wants and needs and I became what you want. I fee your heart, your blood pulsating through your veins. MAN, I'm hungggryyyy!!!"

"What do you mean? You become what I want?"

"I became whatever you desire, you desired that I would be your little boy again and so I did."

Sam smiled as he reminisced on his most recent kill "There was this girl, her boyfriend died so I made her think I was him."

He tapped his head "In her head, she thought she was kissing her love. You should have seen her face when I changed back and drank...her...dry. MMMMMM!!!"

Sam released John and said "Let's go! Your torture isn't over. Don't even try and escape, I am very powerful." Sam led John to the Impala and ordered him to go into the trunk.

Before he closed the door he said "You know what the best part is? I finally get to play my own music" then shut it on John.


	3. Chapter 3

John was hanging by his arms, his hands where bound by rope and his arms where duck taped together. He had been like that for days and his arms had become numb. The only pain he felt was watching his son drink, killing countless innocent people sometimes even turning them. Sam drank every single one of them in front of him. He wanted out, he had begged Sam to just kill him many times and now he was numb. If John was to ever get out he would be wounded forever.

"Dad, dad please help me" It was Dean. John lifted his head and saw Dean standing in front of him pleading with him to help him. "Dad please you got to help me." He had blood on his and he shook, fear and pain

"Dean god I am so happy to see you. What's wrong?"

"Sammy, Sammy did something to me...I can't help myself" Dean produced a frightened woman "I have to feed, I'm soooo hungry. PLEASE DAD HELP ME!!!" Dean yelled and pleaded as he sunk his teeth into her.

"Dean NOOOO!!! Please son not you too." Dean lifted his head and started to laugh, but it wasn't Dean's laughter it was Sam's. Dean turned into Sam and he threw the dead girl to the ground.

"Man you are gullible." Sam turned and walked back to Nikki and put his arms around her "Find anything interesting honey"

"What the hell...Tom Sawyer" Nikki held the book with her index finger and thumb as if it where a nasty piece of trash.

Sam yanked it from her hands "It's a classic" sat down in a corner and started to read. John watched the whole scene and couldn't help to think that he seemed as if he still was his little boy arguing with Dean, or playing Marco Polo in the motel pool.

Nikki walk over to Sam, seductively put her fingers through his shaggy hair, pulling strains up. Sam swiped her hand away, she started again and Sam swiped it away.

"Quit it, I'm trying to read"

"Come on baby, let's do something fun"

"I am doing something fun" Nikki knelt down and started to touch his neck kissing it, going up to his ear and he squirmed and laughed.

"I said quit"

"Oh you don't want me to quit" Sam thought about it a little, threw the book to one side, grabbed Nikki and kissed her.

John watched the whole scene, he couldn't take anymore, the pain, the torture, he dreamt of Mary, of Dean, but mostly he dreamt of Sam when he was human.

Many times he begged Sam just to kill him, how could his own son do this to him. Sam made him see things, Mary, Dean, taunting him, Sam had bitten him several times, a few times John could had sworn it was the end than Sam stopped allowing him to live this nightmare for one more day.

John was ready to lose himself in unconsciousness, but something stopped him. A voice, a sweet, familiar voice he had not heard in a while. Who was that? I know who it is, Dean.----Oh God No please no more.

"Dad wake-up, come on." Dean voice came, it was soft and loving.

"Leave me alone Sam, let me rest for a while."

"No dad, it's me Dean" John lifted his head and opened his eyes. Before him stood his son, untouched, perfect, he wasn't dead. Dean came to rescues John.

"Oh thank-you, thank-you. Your not dead, Sam was wrong" Dean's face turned remorseful.

"No dad, I'm dead. Look-up, the hook that is holding you is a little sharp in the rounded part. You can use it free yourself"

John looked-up and began to slowly and methodically to free himself. It was agonizing but the torture was worst and he couldn't stand it any longer, he had to free himself.

John had to stop working on his ropes for a while, after Sam and the other had gone to sleep for the day John continued. It finally broke, then he cut the duct tape, the hook was sharp enough to cut through the tape easily. John closed his mouth tight, braced himself, and let his arms down slowly and gently. He screamed through his clenched teeth.

Trying to get a hold of himself John started to breath evenly, relax, just relax, you can recover later. Now was the time to take care of these vampires. Sam should have know better than to have kept his hunter's bag, it had all his weapons.

A man who was bleeding from his temple was watching him, his hands and feet where bound, and his mouth was taped shut, John released him. "I will take care of the vampires, but I will need your help to carry my bag. Understand"

"Yes"

John picked-up his machete from his bag, and chopped off the heads of the vampires whom Sam had turned, leaving Nikki and Sam for last. Nikki and Sam where sleeping on a mattress together, Sam was talking in his sleep as usual.

"Nikki I like that, hey that tickles" Sam moved a little making it easier for John to destroy the vampire who destroy his boy. With one quick swipe Nikki was dead, Sam was next.

John lifted his arm to free his son, said a prayer for forgiveness, and dropped his hand. Sam looked so sweet, how was it possible that he could look so innocent, and be so brutal, evil, and vicious.

John couldn't do it, instead he dropped to his knees, moved some of Sam's hair, and kissed him on his forehead, then said "I will save you son, there must be a way" John walked to the table and picked-up his keys. "Let's go before Sam wakes-up and sees what I have done."

"Are you crazy, just kill the son of a bitch"

"That son of a bitch is my son, and I am going to save him" John lead the man to his truck.

Sam woke that night, hungry he searched around for his food then realized his shirt was soaked, he looked down he was covered in blood. Nikki must have had his breakfast.

"Hey Nikki, next time your hungry...No, Nikki!!!"

Sam had turned around and saw the love of his life dead for the second time in his short life. He frantically looked around everyone was dead, his meal was gone...and so was John.

John had killed everyone and left him. Sam left he would find some food and make his father pay for killing everyone and make him wish he had finished him.

Dean bent down to assess the damage to his baby, he shook his head. "Super, just super" There was a large dent in his car; he couldn't believe Sam had dented his baby.

He had wished he was alive so he could kick his little brother's ass, torturing dad and denting his car.

Sam was running towards the Impala, covered in blood he quickly got in and started the engine.

"How the hell did you dent my car, you know you're getting blood all over her" Dean was now in the passenger seat.

"Shut-up, why are you here? If I knew you wouldn't stay dead I would have salt and burn your ass." Sam was speeding down the road heading towards Route 67

"Hey didn't I tell you that if you didn't take care of my car I would haunt your ass" Dean starred at his brother waiting for a response, when none came he continued "What the hell are you doing, I saw what you did to dad."

"I'm a vampire" Sam said in a mocking tone.

"Oh so that's your excuse count dracula, sorry but that's just not going to cut it"

"Geez man don't you ever shut-up"

"No, especially after what you did to my baby"

"What I did to her, you mean this" Sam started to swerve into the next lane than back into his own lane.

"Hey she's still recover from that dent you gave her." Sam swerved into the other lane, driving the wrong way, starring down the road to an approaching truck that was heading straight for them.

"It's okay Dean, I won't get hurt" Sam said in a calm voice "but she will be" Sam started to laugh

"Okay you've made your point" Dean was yelling, he may be dead but he still loved his baby.

The truck driver flashed it's lights and honked it's horn, but Sam still came at it, the truck driver had no choice but to swerve, and landed in the ditch, at the last minute Sam swerved back into his lane, laughing.

"Now it's time to find dad, I hope you enjoy the show" Dean was gone


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is the last chapter to the story thank you to everyone who has review it really made me smile. LOL!!! I have plans to do Dean next, I have already written the next chapter. Thanx again.**

Missouri was awoken by a pounding at her door she sensed it was John and he was in distress. Missouri opened her door and was shocked she sensed his pain, but she wasn't ready for what she saw, John was a broken man, she never seen him like this.

"Sugar what happened?" John looked at her "Oh my god, Sam did this to you" John nodded.

The psychic took John upstairs to her guest bedroom and nursed him back to health for the next few days, working while he healed on a cure for Sam. Three days later Sam was at her door

"Hello Sam, I know what you are" She said trying her best to keep her fear at bay.

"Then you know not to screw with me, where is he?" He said with hatred in his eyes, he was going to rip his father apart as slow and as painfully as he could. Maybe he wouldn't kill his father, maybe he would just find the demon and hand him his father. He smiled as he thought of all the ways he would torture him.

"He's in the back room." Letting Sam into the house she leaded him to the back room she turned to speak to him. "How could you Sam? How could you do those things to your father and brother?"

Sam had annoyed look on his face "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I am a Vampire, I suck blood from humans, I twist their minds to make them believe whatever they want to believe, I will rip my father into small little pieced. What I did to Dean" He smiled remembering the wonderful memory of his first feed.

"What I did to Dean is nothing compared to what I am going to do to my father."

Sam started to have a hungry look on his face. "Do know what I am thinking right now?"

Missouri sensed that he was hungry and she ran into the back room and he followed her. Sam was so hungry he didn't register the arrow in his gut until a few seconds later he looked down knowing what it meant. He looked-up and saw Dean with a frightened lost look on his face

"Dead man's blood" Sam said with an already weakened voice.

"Yep" Dean responded with a huge smile on his face, Sam collapsed onto the floor. "Good shot dad."

Sam opened his eyes, a bright burning light greeted him, his vision was blurry and it was difficult to concentrate. He shut his eyes tight, and tried to see again, it was still very bright and it burned like sunlight, but it was better. Although his vision was still very blurry, he could make out two figures not too far away, and they where talking. Sam's head was so foggy he couldn't make out what they where saying, couldn't concentrate.

Than a familiar sensation overwhelmed him, hunger, there where two in the room, enough to shake this fog. Sam hoped they wouldn't fight. He tried to move but instead he felt pain he couldn't move, he tried again to move his hands, nothing just pain, Sam winced at the pain and moaned.

John and Missouri heard Sam's moaning and looked-up from their papers and books. Sam looked like hell and he had been out for a while. Sam tried to say something, but he was so weak it was inaudible. John went around the table and moved closer to Sam to try and hear what he was saying.

"What did you say Sam?" Sam spoke again, but it was still inaudible, knowing that Sam was too weak to break through the chains John moved much close. "Say it again Sam"

Sam whispered into John's ear, moving back John answered "No son, we are not going to kill you"

Sam whispered something else, John strained to hear him. "Yeah son, I have some blood for you."

John walked back to the table and picked up a cup with an long handle and walked back to Sam. His mind was slowly starting to come out of the fog and as soon as he was strong enough he would attack, two for the price of one.

John held the cup at the end of the handle and placed the lip to Sam's. Sam eagerly drank and quickly began to choke and gag on it. It tasted awful and he could hardly swallow.

"Come on Sammy, you have to have it. Drink." John ordered. Sam took another drink of the vile concoction John was feeding him. When Sam's vision returned, and he was strong enough to ask "What the hell was that. I want blood"

"It's a combination of cow's blood and dead man's blood. I've been feeding it to you for days" John's voice was kind and reassuring. "Now that you are awake and more aware, I thought we would talk."

"About what? Quick or slow death I prefer a slow one for both of you" Sam tried his arms again.

"You're not exactly in a position to be threatening us. I want to know about how you turned."

"What's there to talk about, she drank me, I drank her" Sam started to smile "and I drank Dean. Do you want to know how he tasted, how hard I bit him, maybe you are starting to like idea of drinking yourself. Release me and I will let you know what it is like to turn"

"No, Sam I want to know what you meant by 'wanting to drink' "

"I don't know why I wanted to drink I felt no pain when she bit me. Which is strange because when I bit my victims they feel nothing but pain, Dean for instance was in a lot of pain, I clamped real hard on his neck. He couldn't believe his little Sammy was the one who would do him in. He was crying like the little bitch that he was." Sam smiled, knowing that he had hit a sore spot with John.

"That's what I thought." John picked-up a book and showed Sam a spell "It's a binding spell Sammy. She was luring you in, controlling you. Every time she drank, it was like you where drinking with her. She gave you a taste, it was a trap."

John slammed the book down and picked-up another one "You see this one, it's a book of cures, it cures you Sammy." John looked into his youngest son's eyes and Sam knew he was telling the truth.

"That can't be true. You can't cure a vampire" Sam was frantic pulling at his chains. Sam would do anything to escape he didn't want to be cured. "LET ME GO!!" LET ME GO!!" He yelled.

"Finally got the right one, it took a few days, but I got it"

John pulled a flask out of his pocket, opened it, and splashed the holy water all over Sam. Sam was breathing heavily, the water burn him worse than sunlight, he started to scream.

Missouri felt something strange, it was Dean she smiled and looked around. He was standing beside John watching Sam screaming going into convulsions.

"It's okay Sammy, you'll be fee soon." Dean's reassuring words where lost in Sam's screams.

John began to read the spell that was in Latin originally written by the first vampire slayer, it was used to turn vampires back into humans, Elkins had it in his cabin and John swiped it, knowing one day it would be useful. There was no proof that it worked but John was willing to take the chance.

Sam's convulsions increased as John spoke the words, burning his black soul, making the blood inside of him burn. Sam screamed in agony, begging for mercy.

"Please dad, don't hurt me." Sam pleaded it was heart wrenching to see his son in such pain.

"Oh God Sammy……I have to." John said as a single tear ran down his face.

"Please your kil….." Sam let out an eerie scream and collapsed.

"He is okay" John had hoped he did kill his son.

"Yeah dad he is" Dean reassured uncertainly.

Missouri fetched the key to the lock and John held him as she undid his chains. Sam finally free fell to the ground John held him close and waited for him to regain consciousness.

It took a while but Sam eventually opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Dean. He was dizzy and sick, his vision was a little blurry and he had an awful taste in his mouth. It tasted like blood.

Sam smiled at Dean and said "I had the worst nightmare I dreamt I was a vampire and I killed you. Thankfully it was just a dream, your okay". Dean wished he could tell Sam t was just a dream, but he couldn't.

"I would do anything to not tell you this, but it was a nightmare. But now I can rest" Dean said with a smile as he disappeared.

"No, no please Dean NO!!" Sam was screaming, John held him trying hard not to let him strain himself. Sam started to cry realizing what he had done. All the lives he had taken. It would be a long hard road to recover from what Sam had become but together they would heal.

Part 2-Dean

Dean was standing in front of the darts board, he won again he turned to the woman and smiled. "I can teach you how to play if you like"

The woman was tall and slender, she had long blond hair and Dean figured she was the most attractive woman he had ever met. "I think I would like that. How do you throw again?" Cassie said while stroking the dart. Dean got behind her and put his right hand behind her's, and his left around her waist. She had Glow perfume on, and her hair smelled like lavendar, it was intoxicating and drew him in. Her porcelain skin was smooth as silk, and the closer he got to her the more he wanted to touch her. He never want to let go, and at that moment the blue smoke disapeared, the noise from the chattering customers silenced and disapeared. Only ones left where Dean and Cassie. He became so intregued by her that he forgot what he was suppose to teach her. Dean had never felt such an attraction to a woman before and wondered what it was about her that was so intoxicating. Cassie turned her head and smiled as another attractive woman with brown hair green eyes, and an hour glass figure approached them. Cassie and this woman seemed to know each other.

"Hello" said the other woman.

"Hello" Cassie said cheerfully.

"Hello who are you?" Dean was getting excited another chick, maybe they will get into a catfight over me, no a mud catfight. Dean smiled at that thought.

"This is my sister Steff, this is Dean" Cassie gave her sister a very perculare look, and walk around Steff putting her hand around her.

"Steff, nice to meet you"

Soon Dean and the girls where heading to the motel room they couldn't keep thier hands off of him, fiesty arn't we? I like that. Sisters I have never had sisters, I am so bragging to Sammy tomorrow.

"Well girls here we are"

"Why don't you lie down Dean, I want to show you a little something" Cassie said seductively. Show me 'little something' I know I am going to like these girls. Dean took off his jacket and lied down on his bed and Steff sattled him "So what is this 'something' you want to show me" Cassie sat near his head and handcuffed him to the bed. "So you girls like bondage, never done it myself but I am willing to try anything. Especially with you two" Dean smiled.

Steff leaned forward and whispered into his left ear "Actually we just like to make sure our meal doesn't go anywhere" Dean's face turned pale, Steff dug her teeth deep into his throat. Dean tugged at the cuffs with no luck. Cassie sunk her teeth into the other side of his neck.

No way bitchs you'r not getting me without a fight. Dean turned his head and bit Cassie's ear, she screamed tugged away to release her ear. She smiled "He's a fighter, I like that. Maybe we should keep him. " She got off the bed, finding a knife on one of the tables she cut her hand, his mouth was open lightly and it was easy to feed him her blood. At first Dean struggled not to swallow, one drop of blood fell into his mouth than another. Dean could feel a rush of blood start to go into his mouth, he started to feel different, thirsty, hungry, the pain of being bit stopped. He felt a wave of new sensations come over him, he started to drink Cassie's blood from her hand, Steff stopped and watched as he drank her sister.

"Welcome to the family" Said Steff with a smile.

Later that night Sam made his way back to the motel. "Dean you here? Dean? Huh. Must sti..." Sam looked at his brother's bed and saw blood. He became alarmed, he knew something had happened to his big bro.

"Hey your back early" Sam turned around as Dean came out of the bathroom relieved to see Dean wasn't hurt.

"What's this blood?"

"Yeah that, man thoes girl's where wierd, a pair of freeeaks" Dean laughed "It got a little rough, and well I cut my hand." Sam gave him a strang look, shook his head and thought to himself that he really didn't want to know what his brother meant by that.

"I'm going to bed" Sam took off his bag and went into the bathroom.

"Alright"

When Sam came out Dean was sitting on his bed and giving him a strange look "What?"

"Dude I got to tell you about these girls I met"

"I don't want to know" Sam lied down on his bed.

"Come on, don't you want to know how freaky they where?"

"No" Sam closed his eyes, Dean got-up

"What? Woud you stop that, most likely I won't get much sleep I want to get as much as I can" Sam closed his eyes again.

"There is something I have to tell you Sammy" Before Sam could respond Dean was on top of him pinning his shoulders down. "Thoes girls where really freaky" Dean revealed his fangs and bit down on Sam and he screamed. Sam moved his eye towards the bed and saw the blood and knew what Dean meant by freaky. Dean's grip on his neck was strong, no matter how much he struggled he couldn't break free, Sam formed a fist raised his right hand and punched Dean on the temple releasing his grip on him. Quickly getting up he ran to the door, but he had lost too much blood and he got-up too quickly he was feeling dizzy Sam fell over almost landing on the floor. Sam had to get out of there, he opened the door and ran away, the bitter cold of the night greeted him freezing his bare skin. Dean smiled and slowly followed his prey, the hunt was on.

When he walked out the door he noticed some blood on the ground there was a trail and he followed it for two blocks than it stopped. "Oh little brother where are you?" Dean said in an eerie voice. Then he heard a strange sound coming from the alley way on his right, what was that sound? Dean sniffed the air and smiled "Come out, come out where ever you little brother" Dean walked down the alley and came across a large green steel dumpster that was cold to the touch but it didn't affect him. The sound became louder and louder, the smell became more intense, the hunger for blood was intensing as he could hear Sam laboured breathing, his heart rate rising, pounding, blood coursing through his veins. Dean stopped at the other side of the dumpster and saw Sam curled-up his legs slightly bend shivering and bleeding. Dean bend down and said "You look cold, I can fix that" and leaned forward to finish his meal as he did Sam said his last words "I love you Dean" and in a few moments he was dead.

Dean looked at his little brother who he always promised to protect and couldn't help but laugh at the irony that the one who was suppose to protect him was the one who had killed him, he left leaving his brother in the dirty, rat infested alley to rot, and to find thier father to give him the good news.


End file.
